Ryan and Company 2: Pennsy Adventures
by RyanBrony765
Summary: Ryan, Rita and his family go on an adventure they'll never forget. Set on the Blue Mountain and Reading Railroad, Ryan begins to learn a little bit more about his father's past and encounter an enemy from long ago.


**Ryan and Company 2: Pennsy Adventures  
an Oliver and Company fanfic, starring Ryan, Dodger, Oliver, Francis, Tito, Einstein, Rita, and many others.  
Note: This takes place a year after the events happened in R&C.**

Chapter 1: Ryan's average day.

Ryan was in a creepy forest at night. He had no idea how he got here, how long he had been here, nor did he know how to get out. Everywhere he looked, he saw tall trees with scary shadows and pointy branches. It made the poor Dalmatian scared as he wondered through the woods, alone, hungry and worried. Suddenly, an owl hooted loudly and then something whoosh by Ryan.

"H-h-hello?" he muttered nervously, "is anyone there?"

There was no reply, just the sound of howling wolves and the wind whistling loudly around him that sounded like an engine whistling loudly. He heard someone walking in some bushes nearby. Ryan looked to where the footsteps were heard and slowly peeked his head inside the bushes. He jerked backed terrified! There was a German Shepherd looking right at him, snarling angrily. His razor sharp claws were sticking out of his dirt covered paw, his teeth were as sharp as railroad spikes and his eyes were as red as a stop sign. He had red eyes! So healthy, but yet angry red eyes! The angry dog pounced towards the Dalmatian, growling like a panther!

"RYAN!" the German Shepherd yelled!

Ryan woke up with a startle and screamed loudly! He knocked something furry off his bed as he raced over towards a corner and curled up into a ball. The terrified Dalmatian shivered with fear.

"jeez, what's gotten into you?" said a familiar voice.

Ryan looked over his shoulder and saw Oliver with a blanket over his head, looking at him with confusion and worry. He didn't look like a little kitten anymore, for he was now more of an adult cat with a bit more fur here and there, a little fat on his belly and a slight teenage voice he received. But he still had some young kitten playfulness somewhere in his body. The Dalmatian looked around some more and was relieved to be in his room. Pictures of trains ranging from all types hung on the walls around him, a train lamp stood next to his bed which had trains on the blankets and pillow, a photograph of him, Georgette, Oliver, Jenny, Winston and Jenny's parents stood on his nightstand along with a photo of him and his mate Rita, and even a railroad lantern he got off of Old #90 which is still at the junkyard he and Rita often go to on dates.

"oh my God, Oliver" Ryan groaned in anger, "don't ever scare me like that! you know how sensitive I am." He didn't like being spooked at all.

"sorry" said Oliver, "I was just going to tell you Rita is waiting for you outside."

The Dalmatian's face lite up with excitement. He peered through his window and saw Rita with their children Sean and Tiffany. A few weeks after New Years, Stacey, Macey and Kholat were adopted by several people around New York City and had been given great care since being adopted by their new owners, but still see their parents once in a while. Both of their kids were now teenagers like Oliver and still live with their mother for personal reasons.

"dad come on, you promised us we would go to the park today!" shouted Sean.

Ryan just chuckled and called out through his window, "ok son, I'm coming down!" He had forgotten he was angry and raced off to the front door where he greeted his family warmly.

"finally you're awake" giggled Rita in her sweet, beautiful voice. "what were you doing up there? being lazy and thinking about trains like always, my little engineer?"

Ryan blushed and looked at his paws. Rita had gotten a new nickname for her mate since their visit to Steamtown in Scranton, Pennsylvania. He had knew every single controls on every single locomotive they snuck into. They nearly got caught several times but thankfully Ryan got them out before a dog catcher would catch them.

"no my Chica Rita" cooed Ryan as he gave his mate a loving lick on her cheek, "I was just thinking about... stuff."

"like what?"

"...things" lied the Dalmatian.

"what sort of things?"

"... stuff."

Rita chuckled, "you never fail to make me laugh my little engineer. come on kids, let's go to the park."

Tiffany and Sean smiled broadly and followed their parents to Central Park. Since Ryan moved in with the Foxworths family, not much has changed beside Fagin getting a job as a cleaner at the mansion. It was the start of a better life for him and the dogs. Speaking of the dogs, Dodger got himself a girlfriend who was a beautiful Irish Setter named Barbra and looks up to Dodger as a knight in shining armor in her book. She had gotten along with Ryan and Oliver very smoothly and casually like Dodger. Tito and Georgette were also starting to date each other finally and were probably expecting puppies soon. Not much really changed for Einstein and Francis, so they're completely normal!

As the 4 dogs walked down the sidewalks towards the park, Rita started to look concerned about her mate. Normally Ryan would tell her what's the matter with him because she was like a therapist to him, but today was strange for him. Something was bugging him and she wanted to help her mate no matter what.

"honey?" she asked her Dalmatian sweetheart, "did you had that nightmare again?"

Ryan sighed moanfully, "yes I have. I don't know why though. it's been haunting me like those talking vegetables on tv. someday they will take over the world Rita... THE WORLD! ... but yeah, I have no clue why I've been having that nightmare over and over. I've been trying to talk to my father, but I doubt he has time for me now that he's in heaven and we have a family together."

"that is true" Rita nodded. It has been an awful long time since Ryan's father Sean has visited her and his son. Rita would imagine Sean had finally found his resting place and has moved on, even though she would see a reflections of him in the water at the barge sometimes, as if he's watching her.

"maybe it could be a warning of what might happen in the future." Ryan replied

"just like those predictors we see on the streets predicting the future. those guys are full of it honey, don't listen to them. all they do is kill brain cells." said the Saluki, rolling her eyes.

"oh but they don't do that!" said the Dalmatian.

Rita looked at her mate, "what makes you say that?"

Ryan grinned goofishly, "because my brain isn't in a cell so it's been free!"

Rita laughed loudly while Tiffany and Sean rolled their eyes, smirking.

"dad!" they said at their grinning father.

The family soon reached the park. It was a beautiful summer day and everyone was out and about doing fun activities such as feeding the ducks in the pond, flying a kite, playing Frisbee with their dogs, playing in the playground and enjoying the warm air. It was heaven on Earth for Ryan, Rita and their children. At night, Ryan would take his mate down to the park on a date to watch the beautiful night sky in the park and watch the helicopters fly by, or help Rita practice how to howl like a train whistle which so far she sucks at it. Teehee! :D

Anyways, when the dogs reached Central Park, Sean and Tiffany began to play around while Rita and Ryan hung out under a large tree nearby. This was not only a day to get out and enjoy the warm summer day, but also to try and help Rita howl like a train whistle for the 11th time.

"you know honey" Ryan said to his beloved Saluki, "I've been meaning to tell you this, but I'm going to be away for a week or 2."

Rita looked at her husband with shook and worry.

"oh don't worry, I'm not dying or anything" reassured the Dalmatian. "the Foxworths and I are going on a trip to Hamburg, Pennsylvania. They're going to be visiting some of their relatives there, whilst I go down and see something very special to me!"

"let me guess" smirked the lovely Saluki, "trains?"

"ding ding ding ding ding what do we have for Johnny?! Well Ryan, this lovely Saluki has received a kiss from you! but yeah, I'm going to see this railroad called 'The Blue Mountain and Reading'. It's a tourist railroad from what I heard and they got engines just like Old #90, but different. Unfortunately I don't think there's room for you or any of the others."

Rita's mood soon changed from happiness to sadness. She would be lonely without her mate and so will the kids. The only people that would entertain her are the guys back at the barge. She had "survived" being lonely without Ryan when he went to Paris for a dog show Georgette was in, but 1 or 2 weeks seems too long for her. "oh" she muttered sadly.

Ryan smiled, "come on don't be disappointed honey. I'll try and work something out. back to your howling training. remember, think desperate thoughts, take a deep breath, push your cheeks together and howl with your lips closer but don't close them."

"to wipe your butt, please orient your hand behind yourself, then move it forward... or backward" Rita muttered. "honey I know how to howl, it's just howling like you do. I still don't get how I can howl like you or Sean."

"you just gotta believe in yourself my love! come on, concentrate Rita. I believe in you" Ryan said.

Rita sighed, "ok. here goes nothing." She took a deep breath and looked at the Dalmatian. This was going to be her 12th attempt and maybe her last one before calling it quits. She had always wondered how she can howl like Ryan and decided that she should try it too ever since he taught Sean how to do it. So here goes nothing. She began to howl normally, but then her howl turned into a whistle. The howl/whistle echoed around her, scaring off pigeons, startled some people and frightened a couple of pups. She smiled brightly once finishing her howl!

"I did it!" Rita said with glee!

"nice job honey" Ryan nodded and gave his mate a kiss on the lips. The two of them shared a romantic kiss as they watched their teenage pups play with each other nearby.

 **Note: Oh come on, you know sooner or later there would've been a sequel or something to this, right? Yeah. anyways, like before, please review this! tell me if I should continue or no.**


End file.
